


The Well of Loneliness~孑然之美~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BilboHurt, Isolation, M/M, Sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**************************************************<br/>This is the chinese version of   <a href="../users/Ashmiliutave/pseuds/Ashmiliutave">Ashmiliutave</a>‘s work：The Well of Loneliness</p>
<p>If you like it ,please do let the author know and hit the kudo~</p>
<p>袋底洞首发地址：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=317&extra=</p>
<p>本BBS主CP为：任意角色X比尔博或兄弟互攻。副CP不限，但禁止比尔博攻、互攻。<br/>欢迎同好前往，更多好文、新图等着你哟~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Well of Loneliness~孑然之美~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Well of Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933106) by [Ashmiliutave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmiliutave/pseuds/Ashmiliutave). 



> **************************************************  
> This is the chinese version of [Ashmiliutave](../users/Ashmiliutave/pseuds/Ashmiliutave)‘s work：The Well of Loneliness
> 
> If you like it ,please do let the author know and hit the kudo~
> 
> 袋底洞首发地址：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=317&extra=
> 
> 本BBS主CP为：任意角色X比尔博或兄弟互攻。副CP不限，但禁止比尔博攻、互攻。  
> 欢迎同好前往，更多好文、新图等着你哟~~~

忘记自己有多么孤独是一件足够简单的事，只要你真的需要。

寂寞是一种奇特的状态，完全依赖于你对外界事物的感知。令人不可思议的是，它拥有一个与其相悖的天性，理想情况下的独处让人感受不到寂寞。或者，反过来说，在人潮汹涌的市集上也能体会致命的孤单。

最开始的时候它与影子一般无二，只会投影在试图接近的人身上。不久之后它沉寂下来，宛若黄昏，随着黑暗滋长。它无声划过街角，聚集越来越多的阴影，让夜晚的羽翼日益丰满。令人哀痛的是，悲伤很快如影随形。不会完全没有痛苦。别欺骗自己，它总会在明天等待着你。

我有自己的日程表——去市集、喝茶、晒太阳、抽烟。我不与人共享早餐，但是没所谓。每天都在照常继续，日常即是普通。确实如此，理所当然，那就意味着常态。我不做任何计划外的事，也不出格，甚至连一顿饭都不会错过，也不会去赴没有事先安排好的约会。

但是我想我是孤独的。

那就是我停在你卧室门口的原因，那是袋底洞最好的客房，紧挨着我的房间，但是春日里的某天后我一直把它当做你的房间。我不想再为你哭泣，被平白、朴素的记忆所困。那些回忆不管怎么说本来都是平淡无味的，但是此时感觉截然不同。发自肺腑地说，我仍然能听到你低沉的音色，在隔壁的房间里婉转哼唱。我每天都经过那个房间，但是寂寞的阴影始终等待着我。消无声息，形如鬼魅，它潜进我的感知、猛地砸在后背上。

我试图重拾关于你的所有回忆，希望那时我能更加专心。我不知道那会是我们最后一面，你的声音在我脑海中变成一段永远无法停歇的循环。别让我忘记那个声音，那是你在隔壁房间哼唱的歌谣，那是你带着关切、带着爱对的我绵绵蜜语，那是你幸福快乐的话语，我多么希望能听到你快乐的声音。

我不想让那个该死的房间唤起对你的思念！是悔恨的脊梁支撑着记忆存活，保护鲜活的往事一如当初却永不再现，是黑暗的裂痕提醒我你已不在。这，就是孑然之美。

我希望能感受你的手轻抚我的面庞，然后告诉你我爱你。我爱你，我希望能用手臂感受你的存在抱住你；我爱你，我希望能慢慢亲昵地亲吻你；我爱你，我希望在万事休矣之前能让所有一切成真。我曾经爱过你。

我曾经爱过你，Thorin Oakenshield，而且我敢说我依然如故。现在我已年迈，而你早已逝去。没有你的日日月月都是挥霍生命，夜晚是无声煎熬的苦涩期盼，虽然我清楚知道你不会在壁炉边与我相遇。没有你的白昼无限延伸，虽然接受没有你的现实已是悠远古早的过去。然而即使我能够无视更多的寂寞，我也不会忘记那些沉浸在孑然之美的日子里得到的珍宝。

 


End file.
